


Makin' Out

by inlightofvisa



Series: The McCall-Hale Diaries [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, also because Scott needs to know how Stiles feels sometimes, because reasons, that's why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlightofvisa/pseuds/inlightofvisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's getting more used to his brother dating Stiles. He thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makin' Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Подстава](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963459) by [Nymphalidae_Danainae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalidae_Danainae/pseuds/Nymphalidae_Danainae)



> I can't believe I keep doing this because my SIDES.  
> http://indecentdrawer.tumblr.com/post/29630015165/why-are-you-in-my-room-ohmygod-derek-why

So Scott is getting more okay with Derek dating Stiles. Derek’s no longer an insufferable dick to Scott, and Stiles isn’t quite as… sexually pent-up anymore. Scott still does _not_ want to hear any details, but he’s gotten better at controlling himself (read; his gag reflex) when they start making out in front of him.

Stiles is over at his house one afternoon playing cards after school. Derek pads by Scott’s room but not without noticing his boyfriend is over. Scott sighs as Derek walks in.

“Hey Stiles,” he says, voice warm and dulcet. Scott’s never _heard_ that voice before, even when Derek had been dating Kate a couple years before. He mentally braces himself for what’s coming next. Stiles looks up, a bit surprised.

“Oh, hey creeper,” he says, cheeks coloring a bit. He pecks Derek on the lips and smiles sweetly before turning back to look at his cards. Scott lets out a breath that he didn’t realize he was holding. Everything was going to be fine.

Derek smiles before turning Stiles’ head back to face him and attacking Stiles’ face with his face. To Scott, it really doesn’t look romantic _or_ stomach-able. Like he’s getting nauseous just _looking_ at them. But it’s like one of those horror movies or really bad movies, because he can’t look away, and he can feel the bile rising. But when he opens his mouth, he’s surprised to find that words start tumbling out instead of vomit (For which he’s glad. Like infinitely glad. Upchucking on your own pants in front of your best friend and your brother is never, ever going to be classy. Even if it’s an attractive Hollywood star, it will never be classy. Ever.)

“Why are you in my room,” he manages to croak, face contorted. He clutches the cards in his hands like they’re some sort of lifeline, all while managing to look scandalized. Derek doesn’t answer him, because seriously, why would he answer him? His boyfriend is in front of him and his lips are doing things to his _face_ and why is this even Scott’s life anymore?

“Oh my _god_ , Derek, _why_?!” Scott shrieks. Derek looks back at him, smirks, and then kisses Stiles on the cheek before leaving the room. Stiles has the courtesy to look embarrassed but Scott pitches over onto the ground. “Why is this even my life,” he moans.

“Buck up,” Stiles says, still smiling. “Now you know how I feel when you make out with Allison in front of me.”

Scott glares at him.

“This was all just revenge, wasn’t it?”

Stiles licks his lips and fiddles with the cards in his hand.

“No,” he manages to say, trying to manage a straight face. “No it was not.”

Scott leaps for him but Stiles manages to stumble out of the way and out of Scott’s room.

“Stiles!” Scott howls, throwing his cards aside and tearing out of the doorway. “I’m gonna kill you!”

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: Holy _dip_ you guys. This is ridiculous. Thanks a ton! Make sure to send thank-you notes to indecent-drawer on tumblr, too! She's the reason why these babies are here.


End file.
